1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a method for driving the same capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a display device representing a luminance using the fact that an amount of light transmitted by a liquid crystal layer varies depending on a deflection degree of liquid crystals oriented on a liquid crystal display panel. An active matrix liquid crystal display, in which pixels, defined by crossings of gate lines and data lines, are disposed in a matrix form and a switching element and a pixel electrode are formed in each pixel, has been widely used as the liquid crystal display.
Recently, as the size of the liquid crystal display becomes larger and various patterns of the liquid crystal display panel are minutely formed, a load and a driving frequency have been increasing. In particular, heat generation and power consumption of the liquid crystal display have become a main problem of a source driver integrated circuit (IC). Thus, methods for solving the problem of an increase in the heat generation and the power consumption of the liquid crystal display have been proposed.
There are technologies for changing a driving method based on a pattern of an input image as a method for improving the power consumption of the liquid crystal display. Examples of the technologies include Korean Publication No. 10-2013-0015354 (hereinafter referred to as “related art”), which discloses a technology for modulating data of a black gray level or data of a white gray level when a problem pattern is input. The related art discloses a method for improving power consumption of a liquid crystal display using a phenomenon in which the power consumption varies depending on a pattern of an image. The technologies for improving the power consumption of the liquid crystal display using a pattern of the input image as in the above-described related art require a change in the internal configuration of a timing controller. Thus, because the related liquid crystal display art for reducing the power consumption have to redesign the timing controller in conformity with the respective liquid crystal displays, the related liquid crystal display art has a limit in the compatibility of the timing controller. Further, the related liquid crystal display art additionally require a memory for storing an input image pattern. The power consumption may vary depending on a driving method of the source driver IC even if the same input image pattern is input. Namely, the timing controller has to be previously redesigned based on the driving method of the source driver IC, so as to change the driving method of the source driver IC based on the input image pattern as in the related art.